<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gezellig by LadyGray0305</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047950">gezellig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305'>LadyGray0305</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Alternate Universe, Curtain story, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ямагучи и Цукишима пришли на матч Хинаты в составе Шакалов. Но перед этим условились встретиться за два часа до начала. Два часа до начала есть, Цукишима и Ямагучи на месте. А Хинату тем временем как обычно не разглядеть в толпе. Приходится искать его так же, как они искали в старшей школе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gezellig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну, это неудивительно.</p>
<p>— Ага, — буркнул Цукишима, поправляя шарф. — Несмотря ни на что креветка остается креветкой. И как предлагаешь его искать, а, Ямагучи? Тут… дискомфортно много народу, — он оглянулся и, схватив Ямагучи за локоть, отвел в сторону от основного потока галдящих от ожидания и предвкушения людей.</p>
<p>— Матчи Шакалов, — со смехом ответил Ямагучи. — После дебютного матча Шоё в их составе популярность команды взлетела к небесам, билеты раскупаются в момент, и в день соревнований на стадионе теперь не протолкнуться. Ты не видишь его? Он уже должен был приехать.</p>
<p>Цукишима выдохнул и вытянулся, скользя взглядом по головам. Почти два метра роста — и те не помогали: по коридору двигались не только болельщики и зрители, но и волейболисты команд, принимающих участие в сегодняшних играх. Осложнял поиск Хинаты еще один маленький факт: куча людей с <em>рыжими</em> волосами. Если бы Цукишима в данный момент сидел за столиком в кафе рядом с хохочущими Ямагучи и Хинатой, то он бы почувствовал за Хинату что-то похожее на гордость: всё было не зря. Но вместо этого было глухое раздражение и дискомфорт из-за толкучки.</p>
<p>Он отрицательно качнул головой, и Ямагучи задумчиво почесал нос.</p>
<p>— Тогда, может, как раньше?</p>
<p>— Когда мы его тоже теряли в толпе перед межшкольными матчами? — Ямагучи со смущенной улыбкой кивнул, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Цукишима фыркнул и стянул со спины рюкзак. — Снимай обувь. И осторожнее. Я хочу добраться домой на своих ногах, а не на ваших руках.</p>
<p>— Ты как будто против, чтобы Шоё тебя нес, — засмеялся Ямагучи и скинул тяжелые ботинки, ставя их рядом с рюкзаком. Цукишима со смешком заметил разные носки, один из которых вообще принадлежал Хинате. Любят же эти двое собираться с утра по принципу «что первым попалось под руку, то и надену», отчего Цукишима наблюдал, как тонул в его рубашках Ямагучи и как мягко обтягивала мышцы на руках Хинаты зеленая футболка с номером семнадцать.</p>
<p>Честное слово, у него замирало сердце при виде сонных и растрепанных Ямагучи и Хинаты в <em>его </em>одежде. Он даже слова против сказать не мог, хотя эта рубашка была на сегодняшнюю смену в музее, а футболка — на официальный матч Лягушек Сендая. Это было действительно драгоценным — просыпаться в одном доме под одной крышей, завтракать за одним столом и провожать друг друга легкими поцелуями, а одежда, так, пустяк. Не важная мелочь.</p>
<p>Ямагучи дернул его за рукав пальто, привлекая внимание, и Цукишима растерянно моргнул.</p>
<p>— Давай уже, не тяни. До начала матча два часа.</p>
<p>Цукишима присел, позволяя Ямагучи забраться на спину. </p>
<p>Ямагучи ловко запрыгнул, на плечи навалился вес, и Цукишима от неожиданности пошатнулся, но сумел устоять, ощущая, как в волосы зарываются пальцы. Он положил ладони на колени Ямагучи и выпрямился, выдыхая: как же давно этого не было. Больше четырех лет, наверное. В старшей школе они проделывали подобный трюк каждый раз, когда их посылали на поиски Хинаты, в очередной раз затерявшегося по пути в туалет или нырнувшего в толпу, которая легко уносила его в противоположную от спортзала сторону.</p>
<p>Все-таки есть в этом мире нечто постоянное. </p>
<p>— Вау! Это выше, чем в старшей школе, Цукки! — с восторгом отозвался Ямагучи, и Цукишима с сожалением понял, что не видит его лица. Наверное, у Ямагучи блестят глаза и на губах яркая улыбка, забавно приподнимающая веснушки на щеках, которые Хината обожает целовать в любой удобный и неудобный момент. </p>
<p>Да уж, он абсолютно слаб перед ними.</p>
<p>— А ты стал тяжелее, — пробормотал себе под нос Цукишима. </p>
<p>— Вини в этом, попрошу, пирожные Хинаты-сана, ты сам устоять перед ними не можешь. Ну, может быть, ты еще не можешь устоять перед абсолютно <em>очаровательной</em> Нацу-чан, которая вьёт из тебя веревки, и да, как же я мог забыть, передо <em>мной</em> и <em>Шоё</em>. — Цукишима почувствовал, как Ямагучи нежно растрепал его волосы и опустил ладони на ворот пальто, смыкая их вместе.</p>
<p>— У тебя пальцы ледяные, — обронил Цукишима. — Волнуешься?</p>
<p>— Да, наверное. Шоё нечасто приезжает в Сендай, но всегда предупреждает об этом заранее, за неделю-две, а потом сразу как садится в автобус. А тут до матча осталось меньше двух часов и… Что, если у них сломался автобус? Или они попали в аварию? Я просто… ну, боюсь, что с ним что-то случилось. </p>
<p>— <em>Тадаши</em>, — с силой произнес Цукишима, сжимая ладони Ямагучи в утешающем жесте. — Все в порядке. Лучше осмотрись, возможно, ты его заметишь. Мне лично до сих пор ничего не видно, слишком много волейболистов ростом больше двух метров</p>
<p>— А, да! Конечно. Сейчас.</p>
<p>Цукишима выдохнул и закусил изнутри губу. Это была правда: Хината всегда заранее предупреждал о своем прибытии. Одно сообщение Ямагучи, другое — ему. А еще своей маме и Нацу. Четыре сообщения четверым самым дорогим людям, чтобы они были готовы и не были застигнуты врасплох. </p>
<p>Бразилия сотворила с Хинатой нечто невероятное, вырастив из него человека, уважающего чужие личные границы, несмотря на его прилипчивый характер и жизненно необходимый ему тактильный контакт. Со старшей школы утекло жутко много времени, но Цукишима как сейчас помнил, что Хината постоянно цеплялся за кого-нибудь пальцами, обнимал, щебетал и, как минимум, сидел <em>очень</em> близко.</p>
<p>Поэтому при их первой встрече после его возвращения в Японию Цукишима готовился как раньше уворачиваться от медвежьих объятий, но тот только лишь улыбнулся, засверкал глазами и развел руки в стороны, давая ему выбор. Цукишима, на деле, не слишком-то и сопротивлялся, с непривычки приблизился к нему смешным пингвиньим шагом и после минуты колебаний нырнул в теплый и согревающий круг сильных рук.</p>
<p>— Я скучал, — <em>тихо</em> сказал Хината. Цукишима вздрогнул, резко втянув носом воздух, и, на секунду замерев, обнял в ответ. Потому что тоже — скучал. Без него все было какое-то скучное и слишком блеклое. Ямагучи рядом улыбался так нежно и ласково, как Цукишима никогда не видел, и внутри растекалась, смешиваясь с кровью, уверенность, что все станет на тон ярче и светлее.</p>
<p>Сущие подростки с их первой влюбленностью, так мирно и постепенно перетекшей в любовь. Без пылких ссор и взаимных обид, с каплей недопонимания, но с желанием сделать несколько шагов навстречу, чтобы получить ответ. </p>
<p>В старшей школе Ямагучи на втором году обучения начал встречаться с Хинатой, и Цукишима с неохотой признал, что они очень друг другу подходят: поддерживающим и искренним, им шло сплетать пальцы, улыбаться и краснеть при встрече взглядами, но не разрывать зрительный контакт. Они не были похожи на типичные приторно-сладкие парочки, вызывающие у Цукишимы желание забыть увиденное. Эти двое, скорее всего, были похожи на весенний ветер в ромашковом поле — такие же мягкие и ласковые, теплые в своей нежности и касаниях.</p>
<p>За ними было приятно наблюдать. Хината смеялся до слез, а потом прятал лицо, прижимаясь к шее Ямагучи, который смешно фыркал и зарывался пальцами в рыжие пряди, что-то шепча ему на ухо. Цукишима невольно улыбался, смотря на них, и с трудом заставлял себя отвести взгляд.</p>
<p>Почему-то хотелось… <em>тоже</em>.</p>
<p>А потом Хината сказал, что улетает в Бразилию на черт знает сколько лет.</p>
<p>Цукишима тогда сглотнул вязкую слюну. В груди защемило. Надо же. Хината улетает в Бразилию. Страну, которая находится на расстоянии двенадцати часовых поясов. Страну, которая совсем не похожа на Японию. <em>Чужую </em>страну с незнакомым языком, обычаями, странностями и людьми. Почему <em>ему</em> грустно от вида этой улыбки на губах, которые он никогда не целовал? Почему?</p>
<p>Он смотрел на то, как Ямагучи обнимал Хинату, накрывая собой, словно изо всех сил пытаясь слиться воедино и оказаться в Бразилии вместе, чтобы так же, как здесь, переплетать пальцы, целовать в краешек губ, не углубляя поцелуй, лежать на траве и в шутку придумывать имена уже существующим созвездиям. Ямагучи ничего не говорил, Хината не задавал вопросов, только все сильнее и сильнее сжимал руки на толстовке старшей Карасуно.</p>
<p>Большие ладони с жесткими мозолями лежали на лопатках Ямагучи и мелко дрожали.</p>
<p>Цукишима смотрел и не мог отвести взгляда. Это было похоже на тоску — странную, незнакомую, дикую. Хината еще не улетел, не попрощался с ними, так <em>почему?</em> Почему ему <em>уже</em> не хочется его отпускать? Что за фантомное ощущение будущего скучания? От одной мысли, что Хинаты не будет рядом, сбивалось дыхание и соскакивало с привычного ритма сердце.</p>
<p>Что за глупости?</p>
<p>Глупости же, ну. Он — не Ямагучи. Ему не нужно скучать по Хинате. По широким плечам, отросшим пушистым волосам, которые тот в последние месяцы третьего года собирал в низкий хвост, выцветшим ресницам и крохотным родинкам на спине. Не нужно. Не его обязанность.</p>
<p>Но все равно скучалось.</p>
<p>Положение в какой-то мере спасал сам Ямагучи. У Цукишимы не было ни номера Хинаты, ни его соцсетей, и это казалось правильным вплоть до прощания в аэропорту. Но и там ему не хватило сил спросить про них, потому что в горле стоял ком и собирался сорваться на постыдную дрожь голос.</p>
<p>Зато номер и соцсети были у Ямагучи вместе с годами дружбы, поэтому Цукишима позволял ему вламываться в его жизнь стабильно по средам, пятницам и выходным после трех часов дня и делиться целым ворохом новостей, фотографий и голосовых сообщений с хрипловатым смехом. Нередко случалось, что Ямагучи звонил Хинате по аудиозвонку и втягивал Цукишиму в камеру, не встречая сильного сопротивления.</p>
<p>Хината махал ладонью, сонный и растрепанный, выходил на балкон. Цукишима забывал моргать, смотря на него, такого мягкого и незнакомого в сумраке бразильской ночи, с новой стрижкой, темным загаром и белыми пятнами на коже, потому что, <em>конечно же</em>, он забывал пользоваться солнцезащитным кремом.</p>
<p>Цукишима молчал, пока Ямагучи задавал вопросы. Как Бразилия? Что нового? Нашел ли он работу? Были ли у него матчи на песке? Цукишима пропускал их разговор мимо ушей: в глазах Хинаты отражались фонари, и вот это было поистине <em>красиво</em>. От короткой стрижки у него смешно вились волосы, и это тоже было красиво. Очертившийся рельеф мышц, обветренные губы, которых он ни разу не касался, окончательно выгоревшие на солнце ресницы, светлым веером обрамляющие карие глаза.</p>
<p>— <em>Вау</em>, — думал про себя Цукишима.</p>
<p>Несмотря на то, что он практически не принимал участия в диалоге, он не чувствовал себя третьим лишним. Ямагучи иногда просил рассказать про пары, университет и ужасного преподавателя по предмету, не относящемуся к специальности, и Цукишима замечал, как бегал его взгляд, точно он не мог определиться, на кого смотреть.</p>
<p>Хината же, казалось, и вовсе не дышал, глядя на них.</p>
<p>— У тебя улыбка такая… <em>красивая</em>, — шепотом обронил Хината, а затем, резко осознав, что сказал, отключился, оставляя Цукишиму с подскочившим пульсом и горящим лицом. <em>Красивая</em>? Что? Какого черта? Он сглотнул и опустил голову. Пальцы дрожали, и он нервно засмеялся: Хината одним лишь комплиментом заставил его смутиться. </p>
<p>— Хината прав, — пробормотал Ямагучи, и в голове воцарился полнейший хаос. Были же только Ямагучи <em>и</em> Хината. Никаких Ямагучи, Хината <em>и</em> Цукишима. Никаких Ямагучи <em>и</em> Цукишима или Хината <em>и</em> Цукишима. Что происходило? И почему не хотелось говорить происходящему нет?</p>
<p>— Давай не сегодня, — поджав губы, сказал он.</p>
<p>— Конечно, я… <em>мы</em> готовы подождать, — уверил Ямагучи. Цукишима кивнул, отстраненно подумав, что, видимо, они уже об этом говорили. Странно представлять их, склонившихся друг к другу в тихой комнате, таких нежно влюбленных и говорящих про <em>третьего</em>. Дикая картина. Им, таким светлым и открытым к людям, вряд ли требовался третий лишний, который нарушит весь баланс и снесет, как наводнение сносит преграды на своем пути, привычные уют и тепло.</p>
<p>Поэтому Цукишима предпочел просто-напросто забыть этот разговор и оставить все как есть.</p>
<p>Но оставалась немаловажная вещь — в этом уравнении были <em>три</em> переменных, а не одна. И то, что Ямагучи с Хинатой отступили, не значило, что они отказались от этой мысли. Ненадолго отложили ее — вплоть до возвращения Хинаты в Японию, но не отказались. </p>
<p>Честное слово, Цукишима искренне восхищен их упрямством.</p>
<p>Он выдохнул, встряхивая головой, и с улыбкой отметил, что пальцы Ямагучи в его ладонях согрелись. В коридоре стало в пару раз громче, отчего в затылке зарождалась тупая ноющая боль. Когда они втроем вернутся домой, то никакого телевизора. Душ и сразу спать. Желательно на одной огромной кровати с неисчислимым количеством подушек. Завтра выходной, поэтому спать можно хоть до двух часов дня. </p>
<p>— Ну, Ямагучи, что там?</p>
<p>— Вижу Ацуму-сана, Бокуто-сана... о! Хината в той стороне! — Ямагучи подался вперед, и Цукишиме пришлось напомнить касанием, что тот по-прежнему сидел на его шее и любое лишнее движение могло уронить их в шумный поток толпы.</p>
<p>— Я не дам нести себя Шоё, а вручу тебе, Ямагучи. Не дергайся.</p>
<p>— Ой, точно! Извини, Цукки, — теплые пальцы помассировали затылок. — Ты можешь меня спустить, Шоё нас заметил. Хината! Кей, спускай меня уже, он близко! — Ямагучи завозился, и Цукишима цыкнул, цепляясь взглядом за рыжую макушку. Хината упрямо преодолевал поток фанатов, успешно отправив часть в сторону остальной команды Шакалов, улыбался, кивал, но во всей позе чувствовалось лишь гудящее напряжение.</p>
<p>Они не виделись всего пару недель, но казалось, что целую вечность. Цукишима успел заметить и сонный растрепанный вид, и помятую серую толстовку, которая вообще-то принадлежала ему, и теплый взгляд карих глаз.</p>
<p>— Кей! Тадаши! — он помахал рукой и, сделав еще пару шагов, встал рядом с ними. — Я думал, не найду вас в такой толпе, но это ваше, эм… — Хината с едва сдерживаемым смехом приподнял бровь и продолжил: — Человеческое пугало мне очень помогло. Извините, что не написал, стоило сесть в автобус, как меня сморило. И вау, вы выглядите, прям, <em>вау</em>.</p>
<p>Он уже потянулся, чтобы поцеловать свесившегося Ямагучи, как Цукишима перехватил поцелуй, прижимаясь к губам, которые не целовал целых две недели. Ямагучи возмущенно заворчал, но позволил, вместо этого трепля Хинату по волосам. Когда Цукишима отстранился, то невольно фыркнул: Хината выглядел настолько огорошенным, что замер, неверяще смотря на него.</p>
<p>— Цукки, ты его сломал. А еще забрал поцелуй, который предназначался мне.</p>
<p>— И я ни о чем не жалею.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>